In an end-end test lifecycle, test data plays an important role for a tester/business user to validate the product or application under test. Timely availability of right test data plays a crucial role in completing the test cases execution. To solve this problem, the tester is required to possess the required technical knowledge to fetch test data from multiple source systems through structured queries. Secondly, the time taken to source the test data by working with different teams responsible for test data management is time consuming thereby having an impact on cost and time to market. Finally, the test data which is fetched need to be conditioned to meet the data definition of target/consuming systems. However, the test data generation process is repetitive and labor intensive. Therefore, there is a need for a method and a system that automatically generates test data and transforms the generated test data to comply with the requirements of the target system.